


Something for the Pain

by simply_emotion



Series: Something for the Pain [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_emotion/pseuds/simply_emotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never saw it coming. Stories like these usually go that way.</p><p>It was late and the sky was pouring. I was drifting in and out of sleep in the passenger seat of the car. I remember the annoying sound of those two bickering— and then suddenly I wasn’t.</p><p>I was awake when I crashed through the thick glass of the windshield. It happened so fast I didn’t even feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for the Pain

**Something for the Pain**  
Chapter One: The Wound  
 _Ruki x Aoi_  
[♫](http://www.box.net/shared/nd6af2tt93)

 

I hate thinking about it. I really do. 

I wish the reminders weren't scarred into my body.

I wish I didn’t have to remember at all.

 

-

 

I never saw it coming. Stories like these usually go that way. 

It was late and the sky was pouring. I was drifting in and out of sleep in the passenger seat of the car. I remember the annoying sound of _those two_ bickering— and then I wasn’t. 

I was awake when I crashed through the thick glass of the windshield. It happened so fast I didn’t even feel it. 

I must have been knocked unconscious after I hit the pavement. I was still laying there when I woke up.

Sirens were going off and people were shouting. I couldn’t see any of this. I was face down and there was rain in my eyes... or maybe it was tears. I think someone was talking to me, but I couldn’t hear them over the sound of my own screaming. 

I could feel the rib that was protruding out of my body. My first instinct was to clutch it— to somehow make the pain stop— but I couldn’t move my arms. I knew one bent in a way that wasn’t humanly possible, and I couldn't feel the other one. 

It _hurt_.

It hurt so much I wanted to die. 

 

-

 

I have no memory of anything that happened after that. There was only pain and pain and then blackness.

I woke up in a hospital bed, heavily medicated and feeling like a toddler who had lost his mother at the grocery store. I didn’t know where I was for the longest time. I just knew it wasn’t home and I didn’t want to be there.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I was still in pain and I didn’t know why. What had happened to me?

There was a tube down my throat and it felt like I was choking on it. I wanted to cough and gag but I physically couldn't. The tube was hooked up to a machine that was making all sorts of horrible beeping and clicking sounds. I tried to move. I tried to pull the tube out, but I couldn't.

Both of my arms were bandaged beyond movement. 

I was trapped.

Then there was the indescribable, throbbing, pain that radiated through my entire body when I tried to sit up.

My head was the only thing I could lift. I barely moved an inch and my body gave out on me. My head fell back against the pillow, and I wanted to scream again. I struggled for all of two minutes, mentally more so than physically, before passing out again.

 

-

 

The next time I woke up, they were pulling the tube out of my throat. 

Waking up to the sensation of choking is something I never want to experience again.

I imagine it's similar to drowning. I was instantly thrown into a state of absolute fear. Struggling. Fighting in any way that I could, to no avail. In the state I was in, I wasn't capable of doing much and that made it worse. I thought they were going to kill me. 

When the tube finally came out, my sanity returned to me. I could breathe again.

The person who had taken out the tube was talking to me. She had a high-pitched, squeaky voice but I was finding it hard to understand her. My head was fuzzy and the pain coursing through my entire body made it hard to care. 

I gathered what little strength I had and carefully formed the one word that made her shut up.

“Hurts.”

 

-

 

The message must have gotten through. The next time I opened my eyes, I was no longer in complete agony.

I still couldn’t move much and I was still in pain, but at least it was bearable now.

After a little bit of daring, I found out I could turn my head and look around. There wasn’t much to see, except for Kai who was sleeping in a chair nearby. He was slouched in a position that couldn’t have been comfortable, but he looked like he needed the rest so I let him be. 

I wanted to know why I was there. 

I remembered bits and pieces. A wreck. Flashing lights. People. Frantic. Blurs of motion that I couldn't make sense of.

I had been in an accident.

Since I could move my neck, I knew I hadn’t injured it. The next logical step was to try lifting my arms, but they felt too heavy. I shifted my head down and saw that they were bandaged. I could move my fingers though, so I assumed they weren’t as bad off as they felt. 

I couldn't angle my head down far enough to see my legs, but I could feel them and I could wiggle my toes. So, I left it at that. I wasn’t paralyzed. 

I couldn’t tell what was wrong with the rest of me because I was covered by blankets. The pain was enough that I couldn’t acknowledged small sensations like bandages or stitches if there were any. I thought the pain was coming from my chest at first. But then the pain seemed to originate from my stomach.

After a while I decided that it was my entire torso that hurt. 

Then I remembered crashing through the windshield. I remembered feeling my rib grate against the pavement as I slid across it. I remembered the rain being cold in contrast to the warm blood that pooled around my body.

I felt sick. 

I closed my eyes and tried to forget.

 

-

I must have fallen asleep. For how long, I have no idea. There were no clocks or windows in my room to tell the passage of time. But Kai was awake now, so I assumed it had been a while. 

He hadn't noticed I was awake. He was sitting in the same chair he had been, twiddling his fingers and staring at the floor like he had nothing better to do. He looked exhausted. 

"Kai," I tried to say, but my voice caught in my throat and I started coughing.

My throat felt raw and I suddenly realized how incredibly thirsty I was. Kai, jarred out of his slump, was out of his chair and by my side in an instant. He poured me a glass of water from a pitcher on the nightstand and helped me drink. I downed two glasses before my throat cooperated with me and my coughing ceased.

I laid back against the bed and tried to catch my breath. 

“You’re awake,” Kai said, rather obviously. 

There was a list of sarcastic comments I could have replied with, but I spared him the cruelty. 

“I wish I wasn't,” I said, and I hoped my voice wasn’t really as hoarse as it sounded in my own ears. 

“How do you feel?” he asked and I had a rather abrupt urge to hit him.

“Like I got thrown through a windshield,” I replied cleverly. “What’s wrong with me?”

Um,” he murmured.

“And don’t lie to me,” I said, because for some reason, I thought he might.

“I wasn’t going to,” Kai said suddenly, like he was offended. Then he started rattling off a whole list of injuries that sounded like he had committed them to memory for the sole purpose of relaying them to me;

“You have a major concussion and a dislocated shoulder. They fixed the shoulder, but you’re probably going to have a really bad headache for a while. They doctors say you might lose your vision on and off, but it's only temporary until the swelling in your brain goes down."

"What else?" I asked, because that couldn't possibly have been it. 

"You had internal injuries and major blood loss. They had to removed your spleen and one of your ribs. Three other ribs are cracked and two are broken. They also had to take out several large pieces of glass from your arms, chest and back. Your face, legs and arms were scraped pretty badly, but they said you wont need a skin graft or anything. You might have scars though... Barring any complications you should be fine. ” 

My brain was working in slow motion, so it took me a while to soak in all of that. I didn’t know what to think about it. It sounded bad and it _felt_ bad, but I trusted Kai that I was going to live. _Barring any complications._

“What about the others?” I asked. “Reita and Aoi. They were there too. Are they okay?” 

There was a long pause before Kai answered.

“Unlike you, Reita was wearing his seatbelt. He has a concussion and few scrapes, but he’s fine. Uruha is with him.”

“That’s good,” I murmured and closed my eyes. I felt both relieved and suddenly tired. “And Aoi?”

I waited, but Kai didn’t answer. 

I thought I might have fallen asleep or something, so I opened my eyes. Kai was still standing there at the bedside. He just wasn’t saying anything. 

“Is he alright?” I asked.

“He...” Kai began, but didn’t finish.

The look on his face... I never wanted to see that look again. 

It was like he was in as much pain as I was in.

“Kai, is he alright?” I asked again.

Kai shook his head.

“You were at a stoplight when a truck hit you from the back. It threw you through the windshield knocked you into the road ahead... But the car was pushed into the cross traffic and...” he paused to take a shuddering breath before continuing. “It was struck again on the driver’s side.”

The fear I felt in that moment...

“Aoi was driving,” I said.

Kai nodded.

My eyes began to blur, and I think I might have been crying. 

“Is he dead?”

“No,” Kai said, and he almost sounded reluctant in those words. “But... I think he’s going to wish that he was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm retarded when it comes to medical stuff and I have done zero research for this story. Unless you consider watching Grey's Anatomy, House MD and various other medical dramas as a valid source of knowledge, don't expect too much realistic accuracy from this story.


End file.
